This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Desanding hydrocyclones are often used to remove solid particles (e.g., sand) from multi-phase fluid streams (e.g., including gaseous/aqueous/hydrocarbon phases). The desanding hydrocyclone may include multiple liners for removing the solid particles from the multi-phase fluid streams. For example, fluids are directed along an involute into the desanding hydrocyclone liners that causes the fluids to spin. The spinning motion generates strong centrifugal forces, which cause solids and liquids to separate. As a result, the heavier solids are forced outward toward a wall of each hydrocyclone liner and the lighter fluids migrate toward a center core, where the lighter fluids flow through an overflow and the heavier solids are directed to an underflow. Typically, the hydrocyclone liners are made of hard but brittle materials. The sections (e.g., head and separation sections) of the liners are bonded together and sometimes include joints at an interface between the sections. However, during maintenance or operation of the liners, the bonds and/or joints may fail (e.g., due to mishandling) resulting in damage to the liners.